With my heart in my lap
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: songfic to "I wish I was the moon" by Neko Case. Hermione and Scabior find each other after the battle of Hogwarts. M for sex.


**I wish I was the moon**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I own nothing._

(HERMIONE)

Ron and Harry had taken me by the arm and led me outside. We sat down by the Black lake, and didn't say a word. My thoughts drifted to the bridge, Neville told me he'd blown it up.

_Chimney falls and lovers blaze_

_Thought that I was young_

_Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins_

_As numb as I've become_

_I'm so tired; I wish I was the moon tonight_

Ron shook my shoulder lightly. "You awake, 'Mione?" I smiled weakly and turned my attention to his tale of running after Malfoy and his gang in the Room of Requirement. But there was someone else occupying my mind. Scabior was his name.

_Last night I dreamt I'd forgotten my name_

'_Cause I sold my soul_

_But I woke just the same_

_I'm so lonely; I wish I was the moon tonight_

They left me alone, and went inside to see Shaklebolt. My hand clutched my wand immediately, I had to find him. So I started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest, and apparated as soon as I was out of sight from the castle.

My feet landed at the cold ground. The tall, familiar trees surrounded me, and I saw the lake in the distance. This was were he and his gang had captured us. I put my wand into the holster on my hip, before hearing a slow: " 'Ello beautiful."

(SCABIOR)

She arrived just a few feet from where I stood. Merlin have mercy, she was still as beautiful as the first time I'd seen her. " 'Ello beautiful." She turned around immediately, before a gentle smile grazed her face. "You didn't die at the bridge." I took her into my arms, our foreheads pressed against each other. "I couldn't die from you, my lovely."

_God bless me, I'm a free man_

_With no place free to go_

_Paralyzed and collared tight_

_No pills for what I fear_

_This is crazy; I wish I was the moon tonight_

Her lips found mine, and we united in a passionate kiss. "I'll never leave ya, beautiful. Yer mine now, mine for ever." She laughed softly. "I have no intention of leaving you either. The others have no idea where we are." Her hands travelled up my back and slid under my sweater. "Ye naughty minx!" She grinned and held my arm as we apparated.

_Chimney falls and lovers blaze_

_Thought that I was young_

_Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins_

_As numb as I've become_

_I'm so tired; I wish I was the moon tonight_

We tumbled into my tent as our feet hit the ground. My hands were all over her body; my desire for her was unyielding. "Merlin forbid!" She moaned as I started to suck on a particularly soft spot on her neck. "SCABIOR!" her soft cry made shiver with pleasure.

I put her down on the bed and removed her sweater. "Oh, yer beautiful little thing. Ginger doesn't know wha' he's missin'." She flicked her wand, and removed the clothes on our bodies. "Scabior…please!" She didn't even have to ask.

_How will you know if you've found me at last?_

'_Cause I'll be the one, be the one, be the one_

_With my heart in my lap_

_I'm so tired_

_I'm so tired_

_And I wish I was the moon tonight_

She closed her eyes as I entered her beautiful body. "Ohhh." I whispered as she moved against me. Her moans were music to my ears. I felt a dull, stinging pain in my back; she'd dug her nails into my skin. "My beautiful little witch." I smiled as she bit my skin lightly.

I thrusted faster as she moved against me. "Scabior, I'm-I'm…ohhhh!" She gasped as her muscles came clamping down on me. I knew that it was only a matter of seconds before I let go too, I was hovering on the edge.

_I'm so tired  
>I'm so tired<br>And I wish I was the moon..._

It became too much for me, and I buried my face in her neck as I came. "Yessss…" She kissed me gently. "Thank you." I looked her in the eyes. "Yer welcome, luv."

_I'm s__o tired  
>I'm so tired<br>And I wish I was the moon tonight_

I knew that there was no going back now. Potter and his friends would surely be looking for us, but I didn't care. Hermione was by my side, I had everything I needed to live.

**x3**


End file.
